1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an airbag apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-210012 discloses an apparatus wherein a curtain airbag is inflated and deployed from an upper side of a side window area towards a lower side thereof. By doing so, the curtain airbag is disposed between a head portion of a passenger and the side window area (see “Patent Document 1”).
However, when the side window area is opened or broken due to a vehicle collision, the curtain airbag cannot be supported by the side window area. Accordingly, it becomes difficult to locate the curtain airbag in a desirable position.